percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Xander (Bei)
'''Alexander Chase '''is a demigod son of Jazmine Chase and an unnamed God. He is considered one of the most talented fighters within Camp Half-Blood in over the passed three thousand years. Personality Xander is kind, brave and honest. He seems to not take a kindness to bullying or torture and resents those who inflict pain on others. Throughout the series Xander grows to respect certain individuals namely the Gods of Olympus (Ares, God of War, Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and Dionysus, God of Wine). Xander does seem to harbor both good and positive vibes towards the gods and this is namely proven as he grows older and begins to question the morality of the Gods. Xander seems to also have a dark side in which he enjoys the chase, the hunt and the kill. This is one of the side-effects of one of his many powers. Appearance Xander is a tall brave and bold young man. He holds a moderate to athletic build and is shown to have jet black hair and dark green eyes. He is often shown to be sporting athleisure clothing and isn't typical to the normal fashion sense. Xander is often considered good looking by the majority standards but he never seems to pay mind to it or is simply oblivious to it. He has been claimed and credited to being strong and brave. Most girls seem to find him irresistible soon after he was claimed and succeeded in his first quest. Powers & Abilities Dyslexia - Xander seems to have had dyslexia ever since he was twelve years old. Unlike most demigods, he seems to have overcome this problem for the most part by the age of seventeen. He only seems to have trouble with specific words typically words with unusual letters within them. This side-effect also helps him learn divine languages such as Latin, Ancient Greek, The Old Tongue. ADHD - Xander is impulsive. He is constantly fidgeting and seems to have a natural sense for combat. His intuition in combat is beyond normal and allows him to predict movements as they come to life. Swordsmanship - Xander is skilled in swordsmanship. His swordplay is beyond normal for any demigod in over three thousand years. He seems to have a knack for swords. Archery - Xander is good at aiming at a target. Something that is uniquely rare with those whom are good at swordsmanship. Navigation - Xander seems to be capable of navigating his way through just about anything: tunnels, roads, the sea. He is a good explorer and navigator. This unique ability is typically seen in children of Hermes, the God of Travels and Poseidon, the God of the Sea. Relationships Melanie Melanie and Xander are close friends. The two of them seem to share romantic feelings towards one another. Melanie found Xander just outside of Camp Half-Blood injured and beaten. With the strength of nature, she brought him inside the camp to heal him. Melanie is a Nymph that patrols the world at times, on her off days she remains near Camp Half-Blood. Xander seems to have a great sense of duty towards her and the two seem to have a mutual interest in combat and traveling. Trivia * Xander shares various similarities with Rick Riordan’s Percy Jackson character: ** Both are sarcastic. ** Both are natural born leaders. ** Both are powerful demigods ** Both are well refined warrior and skilled swordsmen. ** Both deny their destiny prior to becoming a hero. ** Both have taken on tasks that heroes before them have already accomplished. * Xander’s real name is Alexander, although he’s only been called this by monsters and occasionally by a few Gods. His name means defender. * Although not being a child of Ares or Hephaestus, Xander seems to have keen skill when it comes to new weaponry. He knew how to use the Blade of Khaos with ease, as well how to release the Spear of Destiny and utilized the Aegean Spatha without much practice.